


Be Careful with Karaoke

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Mpreg, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun night between two friends turns into something neither of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful with Karaoke

The act of powering the ship was physically exhausting for Kai. He had to concentrate all his energy on moving the crew forward and making sure they didn't start drifting in the middle of space. At times like this, Kai cursed the energy crisis because countries had to look for other ways to power large vehicles, such as spacecraft.

Perhaps it wasn't _so_ bad. It gave those with certain abilities a chance to show that they were more than freaks of nature. The same didn't go for all those with gene abnormalities, but mystics had seemingly moved up in the world thanks to their usefulness.

Most of those with gene abnormalities still had to deal with a world wanting to cure them, though. If they couldn't be useful to society, then the next best thing was to cure them so they could live a "normal" life. One of his crew members, Maple, was one of them, but her parents dismissed the doctors. The shapeshifting was different, though not life-threatening, so fixing it was not a top priority.

Kai stumbled out of the control room once the next mystic was ready to take over the task of powering the ship. He started to walk towards the sleeping quarters, but turned towards the right at the last minute. Sleeping was what he should be doing, and Kai intended to lay down eventually, but, first, he needed a drink.

He walked into the dining area and sat at an already-occupied table. Kai took a sip of his beer before placing his head on the table.

"You look terrible," muttered the person across from him.

"Thanks, Maple."

"Kai, you should be resting in a bed and not in here drinking away your sorrows."

He shrugged. "I'll sleep eventually, and, so you know, I'm drowning out my exhaustion, not my sorrows."

There was no response from Maple, so Kai lifted his head so he could look at her. She had her head tilted forward, thick, dark curls obscuring her face. Briefly, Kai thought about how useful it was to have such long hair, but he kept his own curls cropped short. It was long as a child, and he didn't want to go back to that.

"What sorrows are _you_ drinking away?" Kai asked, keeping his gaze on Maple until she finally pushed her hair from her face.

Maple sighed. "The usual loneliness you feel traveling in space. Beer has to help numb the pain, right?"

"Four more months."

"Yeah, four more long months."

Kai spent a good amount of time trying to help Maple drown out her sorrows and him his exhaustion. It resulted in both of them getting more drunk than they should've, but it was the effect they both desired.

"Feel better?" Kai asked, the two of them stumbling back to Maple's bedroom. His was farther away, so it made sense to go back to Maple's.

She laughed. "Mind's all fuzzy now. How's your exhaustion?"

"I was exhausted?" Kai asked seriously before snorting in amusement. "Don't feel exhausted anymore, though I think I might be kind of woozy. Your clothes look like they don't fit as well as they did earlier. Do I have drunk vision?"

"Did I shapeshift again?" Maple asked, before peeking down the shirt. "Yeah, boobs are gone. I tend to shapeshift randomly when I'm drunk."

Kai watched as Maple started to undress. "Maple, why are you undressing?"

"I might as well undress. The clothes aren't comfortable any more."

"Good point."

He tried not to stare at Maple, but he was hot. The same went for Maple in girl form. Really, they were just hot, no matter what gender they happened to be presenting at the time. "Wait, is that a karaoke machine?" Kai stopped his staring when he noticed an old-fashioned karaoke machine in the corner.

"Yeah, bought it on a whim a few years ago. Want to try it out? It's really fun."

Maple seemed completely unaware that he was still naked, but Kai was quickly forgetting it, too. He loved karaoke-- even if he was a terrible singer. "Uh, fuck yeah. Karaoke is awesome."

It was a good thing the rooms were soundproof because both of them were _terrible_. They butchered a few English songs, along with some classic K-pop jams.

"Hey, Maple, do you want me to undress, too? Must be awkward being the only naked person in the room," Kai offered.

Maple blinked. "Only if you want to. You don't have to undress just because I'm naked. I don't mind being the only nude one in the room."

He was comfortable around Maple, but always got nervous with a potential partner, or any time he had to show his body. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to." The outer clothes (and briefs) were easy to take off, but Kai didn't feel comfortable removing his binder.

Thankfully, Maple sensed his discomfort and focused his attention on karaoke. "How's this song?"

Kai shuffled closer so he could get a good look at the screen. "I'm not even going to attempt to pronounce that title, but I'm still drunk enough to try to sing it."

"I'll Show You by Ailee," Maple grinned. "It's a good song."

They started and were as terrible as they had been when they were singing before. Still, Kai was having fun.

" _Niga jwotdeon banjil beorigo niga sseotdeon pyeonjil jiugo._ " He knew he was butchering the lyrics, but kept going. " _Miryeon eobs-i huhoe eobs-i ij-eo jul geoya neoreul ij-eullae neoreul jiullae._ "

Maple sounded a little better than he did though that was still pushing it. "We suck, but that's the point of karaoke, isn't it?"

"My sister is awesome at karaoke. It obviously doesn't run in the family, though." Kai grinned, feeling much more comfortable then he had before. It was as if his body didn't bother Maple at all, which was a refreshing feeling. A few people had backed off when they found out he was biologically female-- not all, of course, but enough where it made him nervous with any sort of intimacy. 

"Well, looks do, apparently, because I've seen pictures of your sister before, Kai."

"Wait, are you calling my sister hot?"

"Yeah, but I'm more interested in how hot you are."

Kai was caught off guard again. He stepped back towards the bed, trying not to look as terrified as he felt inside. "You think I'm hot? Seriously?"

"Yeah, obviously."

"Don't mind--"

Maple was quick to interrupt. "Seriously, don't even finish that statement. I mean, shapeshifter over here who shapeshifts, sometimes not even at will. You're hot, and that's that."

"This is a surprising development," Kai admitted.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah," Kai scoffed. "I think the same way about you, you know. You're hot in either form, though I've never seen you naked in your girl form."

"You'll get a chance-- I'm sure," Maple teased.

He could feel a blush coming on and was grateful that it wouldn't be _as_ obvious on his brown skin. The nervous smile had to give away how embarrassed Kai felt, though. Did Maple feel the same? If he did, it wouldn't be obvious because Maple was darker than he was.

Kai cleared his throat. "So, what about now? We should take advantage of the, you know, nakedness."

When Kai realized what had come out of his mouth, he winced. It had to be such an unsexy thing to say, but Maple proved him wrong by closing the distance between them and kissing him. Kai wasn't stunned enough that he didn't respond. In fact, he did so eagerly.

Maple led Kai towards the bed, still kissing him. "Totally up for this?"

"Only tipsy now, Maple. I am really up for this, but are you?"

He glanced down. "Is it not obvious?"

"Very obvious," Kai snorted. He leaned forward and pulled Maple into another kiss, pressing their bodies together. Maple's growing erection pressed firmly against his thigh.

When Maple broke the kiss _again_ , Kai groaned. It caused Maple to chuckle at his impatience, Kai imagined. He didn't care, though. This stopping and going again was starting to drive him wild.

"Kai, it's not my intention to delay this any further, but I just wanted to know what you're cool with. I know everyone isn't into the same thing, and I do this with all partners, just so you know."

Kai caught on pretty easily to what Maple was getting at and smirked a little. "I have an idea. Do you have any lube handy?"

This time was Kai was sure he saw a blush appear on Maple's face. Guy must've been pretty embarrassed and shy about his question. It was _adorable_.

Kai quickly retrieved the lube and climbed onto the bed while keeping eye contact with Maple. He sat on his knees and poured an excessive amount onto his fingers. 

It was easy to slick up his thighs. Maple watched the entire time, seemingly entranced by the sight. "Maple, are you going to come onto the bed, or stand there and gape at me all day?"

The words broke Maple out of his trance. He climbed onto the bed and kissed Kai deeply.

"Want to lay down or prefer me on my back?"

Kai pinched his thigh. "Lean up against the headboard." After Maple shifted into the desired position, he felt his nerves kick in again.

"Take your time, Kai."

"Sure you want me to do that?" Kai teased, eyeing Maple's obvious erection.

"Matters to me if you're comfortable, Kai," Maple said firmly.

Kai blushed again, sure Maple could see it. Without another word, he straddled Maple and helped guide his cock between his thighs.

He didn't wait long before he started to move; Maple's cock snug between his thighs. Maple's hands flew to his waist, not guiding but more trying to have something to hold onto. It made Kai chuckle and then roll his hips not once but twice.

The response from Maple was quick. He grabbed his ass and thrust against him. Kai gasped, reaching up so he could grab Maple's shoulders for leverage. 

"Do you mind if I roll us over?" Maple asked in a shaky voice.

Kai shook his head because he didn't think he was very capable of words right now. All he could do was cling to Maple as he rolled them over, thrusting his cock against his thighs. He bucked underneath him, unable to resist twisting and writhing. Maple reacted by thrusting his hips down.

"Kai?"

He groaned. "Less talking and more of _this_ ," Kai muttered, shimmying his thighs a little bit.

Maple's breathing became ragged and their movements roughened. Still, he stopped what he was doing because Maple seemed incapable of not talking.

"Can I touch you?" Maple's voice trailed off as his hand brushed against his thigh. He seemed reluctant to ask the question, but Kai was more than happy to give him an answer.

"Yes."

It was a few seconds before Kai felt Maple's finger run over his clitoris. Every motion of Maple's finger sent shivers down his spine, and Kai didn't think he was going to last much longer. 

He arched his back again and shifted at a particular touch, which caused a delicious sort of friction. Kai knew that Maple felt it, too, from the way his breath hitched. Perhaps, Maple wasn't going to last much longer, either.

The night had taken a surprising turn, but Kai wasn't complaining. He showed his appreciation for the turn of events by kissing Maple deeply and lightly squeezing his thighs together. Maple groaned and came soon after.

The movement of Maple's fingers faulted but he soon regained composure. He slipped his fingers between Kai's slick thighs and circled his clit with his thumb. 

It only took Kai a few seconds to come, then.

"You okay?" Maple asked, voice laced with concern and a hint of exhaustion.

Kai grinned lazily. "More than fine." He appeared all right, but, on the inside, he was afraid that, when they woke up, there might be some regret on Maple's part. 

However, Kai couldn't have been more wrong because the morning after proved to not be awkward at all. 

Kai woke up, grateful that the headache was dull, and then gently shook Maple, who was back in girl form. The shifting must've taken place during the night, while they were sleeping. He snuck a peek, and then nodded to himself.

They were hot in both forms.

"Were you checking me out?" Maple asked, yawning loudly.

Kai quickly looked away. "No, of course-- yeah."

"I don't mind, Kai. Once you perform naked karaoke with someone, you're totally comfortable with them," Maple insisted. "That was fun, by the way."

"We butchered those songs," Kai muttered.

"Yes, the artists are probably weeping in their graves."

He laughed and then caught a look at the clock on the wall. "Fuck, it's ten minutes to eight. I'm going to be late for my shift!"

"Meet up later?" Maple asked hopefully.

Kai grinned. "Of course."

In the end, Kai was fifteen minutes late to his shift. The other mystic shot him a glare, but Kai brushed it off. At least he had showed up _only_ fifteen minutes late. One time, Kai had shown up forty five minutes past when his shift was supposed to start.

Both times had been the fault of Maple. The first time involved poker and the second drunken karaoke.

When Kai was with Maple, he tended to lose track of time.

~*~

Kai was a good pilot that rarely experienced any turbulence, but, for the past two weeks, he'd been having more than his fair share of it. The captain was concerned, along with the rest of the crew. They wanted Kai to see the doctor aboard the ship, which he refused-- at first.

Eventually, he saw no choice but to give in.

He submitted to the tests that day and spent even _more_ time in the medical wing than he wanted to because he needed to find out the results.

"So, a virus, right?" Kai asked as the doctor approached. "Just give me something for it so I can stop causing turbulence for the whole fucking ship. I know everyone is sick of it."

The doctor hesitated. "Well, some may look at it as a parasite, but I--"

"I have a fucking parasite inside me? Is it going to kill me? What--"

"It's not that kind of parasite! It's a child."

Kai's mind instantly went blank. "It's a baby parasite?"

"No, it's an embryo"

"A human embryo?"

"Yes."

He knew what the doctor was saying, but had trouble comprehending the information. "So, I'm definitely pregnant with a human embryo?"

"I can say with a hundred percent certainty that you are carrying a human embryo," the doctor told him firmly. "Would you like me to call the father in?"

"Yeah, Maple will want to know," Kai muttered.

"Maple is a--"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Shapeshifter, remember? She got me pregnant in her guy form so just get over the shock, skip the bullshit, and call her in, okay? I want to talk to her, and, if I try to leave now, I will probably pass out."

Thankfully, the doctor promptly retrieved Maple, who looked to be in the same state of shock he was in.

Maple sat down next to him, uncomfortably quiet. "So ... pregnant?"

"Yeah, and with a human embryo, too," Kai said. "That means an actual baby will be here in eight or so months."

"I really hope it's human, but I'll be there for you no matter what the species of the baby is." Maple said this without any hint of amusement on her face. 

She was completely serious.

"Cool," was all Kai could manage to say, but he was grateful.

"Any idea what direction you want to go in?"

Kai really hoped she was talking about the direction they were flying the ship in. He wasn't ready to discuss what to do about the pregnancy. "I'm thinking we should keep going forward. If we go too far right then we'll get off the quickest path."

"Yeah, I think the Captain would prefer we stick to the quickest path too. She can get so impatient." Maple instantly understood what he was getting at.

"And... I don't know what I want to do. This was never even supposed to be a possibility for me."

Maple sighed. "Like I said, I'll be there for you, which sounds so cheesy, now that I think about it, but it's the only thing I can think of to say."

"The only thing I know for sure is that there can be no more drunken karaoke until I figure out what I'm going to do." Drinking or their singing couldn't be good for the human embryo he was carrying. 

Kai thought he'd have it figured out in a day or two, but that was a foolish thought. After a week, he _still_ didn't have a clue what he was going to do. Maple was more than supportive, though. She was willing to support whatever decision he made. If only Kai could figure out what the best decision was.

The pregnancy could potentially pose an issue with his job, but this was why they brought along alternates to power the ship. It would limit the hours he could power the ship, and Kai couldn't think of any other consequence-- in regard to his job, at least. 

Why couldn't they have one of those magic eight balls people in the 20th century used? That would give Kai an idea of what he might do. He brought it up one night to Maple. Since the night of drunken karaoke, they'd been spending more and more nights together.

It was comfortable, a feeling Kai wasn't used to.

"I wish I had a magic eight ball."

Maple lifted her head from the pillow, a confused expression on her face. "A magic what?"

"It was a fortune telling ball. Wouldn't that be really useful right about now?"

"I don't know if a magic eight ball can make such an important decision."

Kai shrugged. "It's a thought."

He wished it was easy as consulting with a magic eight ball. The only thing Kai was sure of was the fact that they had to talk to the Captain. Captain Sterling could be a real hardass, but she had her moments where she was understanding. 

Hopefully, explaining the pregnancy would be one of those moments.

"What's wrong?" Maple asked, concerned about the sudden shift in Kai's demeanor.

He winced. "Thinking about Captain Sterling's reaction. Maybe we can tell her during the early hours before my shift? She's really incoherent before she's had her coffee."

"Do you want me there with you?"

"God, yes."

They approached Captain Sterling cautiously at the desired time. She looked frazzled, and was clutching a coffee mug tightly in her hands. It almost made Kai turn and run.

"Morning, Captain Sterling," Kai greeted.

She grumbled something unintelligible underneath her breath.

"Maple and I needed to talk to you about the results of my doctor visit." Kai kept his eyes on Captain Sterling in case she started to express any anger or fell asleep standing up. She'd done that a few times before.

"Are you dying?" Captain Sterling shouted, eyes wide open. "Oh, my god, Kai I am so sorry. What deadly space disease are you suffering from? There has to be a cure! We can travel in space, for fuck's sake, so this can be--"

Maple was quick to interrupt. "Captain, perhaps you should finish your coffee? You know how hard it is to concentrate before you've had your first cup of coffee."

"Good point, Maple!" Captain Sterling began to chug her coffee, but quickly stopped. She probably realized that chugging a hot beverage was _not_ a good idea. "Alright, tell me the news. I can take it!"

"I'm pregnant with a human embryo"

Captain Sterling blinked. "I would hope it was a human embryo, but who am I to judge the other parent of your child?"

"Ma'am, I'm the other parent," Maple announced weakly.

"Then I definitely won't judge, Maple! I'm very fond of you," Captain Sterling said with a grin.

Maple appeared a little off guard but smiled nervously. "Thank you, Captain."

Captain Sterling turned her attention to Kai. She rushed forward and hugged him tightly. It was one of those hugs where it was difficult to breathe.

His captain was going to kill him.

"Can't breathe!" Kai rasped. "Please loosen the hug, Captain."

She instantly loosened it. "Sorry, Kai, I'm just very excited for you. If you need any help, just let me know, alright?"

"As soon as I figure out what the hell I'm going to do, I will." Kai sounded bitter, but he didn't mean to. He just still had no idea what he was going to do. 

"Do what you feel needs to be done, but, if you need any extra help, I have a magic eight ball."

Maple groaned. "Captain, a magic eight ball isn't the best way to make a decision like this."

"I use it to make all important decisions in my personal life."

At least she didn't use it for captaining decisions.

Kai wanted more time to make a decision, but, unfortunately, he didn't have that option. The pregnancy was going to limit the amount of time he was going to spend powering the ship, and, if he continued with it, maternity leave was going to have to be discussed.

The first person he spoke to after he realized what he was going to do was Maple. She should be the first one to know, obviously.

"Before you tell me, will you just answer one question?" Maple asked.

"What?"

"Did you come to this decision by use of the Captain's magic eight ball?"

Kai could tell that Maple was _completely_ serious. "I want to have the baby, Maple, and no magic eight ball helped me reach that decision."

"Thank god."

"Are you okay with that?"

Maple smiled. "Yeah, it's a little scary, but I think we can do this."

"We have a lot to figure out, though."

"As long as it's not through a magic eight ball, I'm fine with that."

Kai figured that was for the best.

~*~

"Why do we have a bouncy castle in our back yard?"

Kai glanced at Maple, trying to come up with a good excuse, but he couldn't think of one. The only thing he could do was tell Maple the truth. "Aster and I saw one while we were out the other day. She said: 'Da, look! A bouncy castle!'. Then, I responded: 'It's purple. Let's get it.'"

He was aware that at times he could give into Aster's whims quite a bit. They were very similar, so that also had something to do with it.

"It takes up so much room," Maple muttered, but then the expression on her face changed. "How is it?"

"Fun!" Aster shouted from inside the bouncy castle where she was bouncing up a storm.

Kai knew he didn't want to do it again, or have any more children, but Aster was a good kid. He didn't regret going through with the pregnancy six years ago, or choosing jobs that put him on shorter trips so he would only be gone for a week at a time rather than months.

The same went for Maple. It was an adjustment they had now grown used to.

"Do you want to try it out?" Kai asked Maple hopefully.

She answered him by climbing into the bouncy castle


End file.
